人不会无缘无故开始恋爱
by mymaoisloki
Summary: 田中君和友人S的初遇，事实证明友人S是个无可救药的颜控，而田中君则是倾向于实用派。【PS重点：FF的分类有点模糊，所以希望没选错】【然后FF的版面好简陋 (:зゝ ) 】
大学第二学期，是很闲的。美大的田中君也是如此，所以现在他正在发放生物社的新生招募传单。明明已经是"第二学期"了，新生该进学生会的进学生会，进其他社团的进了，而生物社却选择"第二学期"发传单什么的，简直有病-by大多数非生物社的人。

嘛嘛，而生物社的社长则认为这是个绝妙的主意，其实"第一学期"的时候生物社就已经招募过人了，而"第二学期"仍然进行招募，应该说生物社无时不在"招募新生"，别说"第二学期"了，国庆节重阳节四六级考前圣诞节元旦期末考试前期末考试结束寒假前过年前（没错，他们在网上骚扰你！）情人节元宵节。。。。再举例就有凑字数嫌疑了，总的来说，生物社的口头禅就是"同学，要来生物社么！"。外人甚至觉得他们成员间见面打招呼也是在讲这句-虽然并没有弄错很多。

所以这天，田中君也在很平常的（不抱希望的）发传单中，再说反正没事，又因为本来要来的人突然有事，同意了对方给出的报酬，，就来玩了~

"同学，要来生物社么~" 田中君随手塞了一张给路过的人-事后，田中君说他没塞，是对方自己走过来拿的！

"。。。哦，谢谢"

"啊！你不是和我一起上大课的同学嘛！"

"啊？"青年有点困惑的看过来，并没有走的很远。

"对哦，我们不是一班的，今早那个讲美术历史的大课，你正好坐在我前面，因为你身高完全挡住了投影仪，所以我记得特别清楚！"

"。。。那真是对不起"

"嘿嘿，没啥~ 反正那科肯定是开卷考试，无所谓听不听课啦~"

"呵呵，那也是，所以说你是生物社的？"青年拿高手上的传单，慢慢的读了手上的纸。

"嗯，生物社的例行工作，你吃完午饭啦？"田中君看对方有兴趣的翻来覆去的看传单，觉得自己能行，但是要是对方有加入社团的话，也许能把他争取过来。

"对啊，你呢？"

"哦，还没，我让人帮我带了，同学，你叫什么名字？已经参加什么社团或者学生会了吗？"

"还没有，我不是特别想参加社团，有参加的时间，还不如回家替爵士刷毛。"青年的声音没有像之前那样平稳，倒像是很想恶狠狠的说话但是又控制住了。田中君觉得他很有趣，嘛嘛，生物社嘛，"人"也是"生物"的一种啊。

"没有参加社团！太好啦~ 要来么，至少来我们社看看吧~ 同学，想看动物标本吗！？人的也有哦~ 不过，那个只能等你加入才给看。"

然后，青年就笑了。

唉？我有说错什么么，田中君表示很困惑。

"呵，没什么，我说了"不是很想参加社团"。"青年把传单折了折，夹进了手上拿的书中。

"好吧，那要来社团转转吗？"田中君想说，也许等他参观完社团的标本，眼前的青年会改变主意的。

"。。。。"青年没说什么，他大概在想"自己已经拒绝很明显了，为什么就是有人get不到"

"没有否认就是肯定，OK，let's go！！"田中君对身边同社团的说了句什么，就拉着青年的胳膊，向着教学楼走去。

大概，这时候青年的心理是崩溃的吧。

"哦哦，社团里蛮吵闹的嘛，聚餐吗！"田中君急切的打开房间大门，毕竟午饭没吃的男孩子，对食物的怨念还是很强烈的。

"社长，怎么办？"

"嗯，让我想想"

"不会吧，这啥啊，隔壁电影社的东西吗？"

"风吹进来的吧，就在隔壁嘛~"

"社长，一般社员就让他们回去比较好吧"

"啊，是，你去找个理由，我再看一下那个东西"

"xx,xxx，你们下午还有课吧，要一起回宿舍吗"

"那这个怎么办？"

"就放着吧，电影社会来拿的"

"社长，要一起回去？我帮你打饭"

"不了，我把纸条还给电影社先，你们先走。"

"那bye啦，社长，下午的新生招募，我们会去的"

"哦，谢啦"

"啊，xx，还有xxx，帮我把桶和笔刷洗一下再回去，我去电影社了，Bye"

几个男男女女的学生从社团教授走出来，和田中君打了招呼就分开了。

"哦，田中君，正好，你吃完饭了？吃完就留下来帮忙吧。"青年顿时觉得生物社不愧是"物以类聚人以群分"的地方，每个人都自带"强制他人"属性。

田中君咋呼呼的答应了，找个椅子坐下来，并没有开始所谓的"清洗桶和笔刷"工作，当然特别被社长点名留下的人，也没有-但至少做了把笔刷丢进桶里，再把桶踢到角落的动作。青年不安的东张西望着，拉他来的田中君沉默不语，只盯着其他人递来的信看。其他人不遮掩的打量他，有玩手机的，打电话的，时不时的又有新人走进屋，望了他一眼后找了椅子坐下来，和其他人窃窃私语，要么就是看传阅的信-田中君早看完了，现在正抱胸闭目养神中（大概在睡觉，S君心想），反正就是没人跟他讲话。

青年等了又等，生物社的社长出现了。

"哦，都到齐了吗"

"XXX在家，没发过来，不过，我已经拍照给TA"

"嗯，好"

然后，社长的余光终于（S君想，过了一世纪终于注意到了么！）落在了青年身上。

"。。。谁能解释一下？你是谁？"

青年立刻指向了田中君，并且希望"所谓的社长"能严厉的批判田中君！

"田中君，解释一下？"青年非常开心看到"所谓社长"皱了眉头，语气也很强硬。

"他呀，想入社的新人~" 青年顿时忍住了急切的想打这个脸虽然可爱，底子却是白痴的伸出一半的手。

"哦，新人！"这个所谓社长似乎挺激动的，声调都高了一阶。

"社长！"某个路人喊了一句。

"啊，对不起，一时激动就忘了，咳哼，田中君，要不然你让他晚点再过来吧。"你叫我来我就来啊，没金子没学分，给你白干吗！？不是青年想吐槽他们这堆奇葩，而是奇葩逼着你去吐槽他们啊。

"学长学姐，那就再见。"青年尽量保持平静的说完话，快步走到门口，奔向自由。

"等等！"听到声音，青年更是加快脚步，两步并一步"走"到了楼梯口。

"我说，让你等等了吧！"田中君又是一把拉住青年的胳膊，把对方扯到面对着他的方向，并掏出了手机。"电话号码交换吧，反正都要入社了，不给个联系方式不方便。"

喂喂，根本没人说要入社吧，还有你个白痴根本不知道我的名字吧！青年再次忍住了想打那张看起来很可爱+无辜+元气满满的脸的冲动。

"你下午还有课吗？"

"唉？"嗯，青年再次确认了果然有些人的优点就真的只有颜值啊。

"下午不是还有一节大课吗？讲电子科技的，你们班也上吗？"

"上啊，但是我不想去唉，又不点名，去了做啥~"嗯，优点=脸X身份证号码

"我现在有点事，上课的时候跟你说。"

"好吧，反正社团里也出了点事，入社也入不成了啊，兄弟你运气太差了，bye，下午见"说完，田中君就放开青年，消失在了楼梯拐角。

能遇到你，我的运气全都被人拿去买彩票了吧。青年边想着，边又望了一眼楼梯拐角，离开社团大楼回宿舍了。

"田中君，你怎么看？"

"新人的事，好啦好啦，我知道你在讲匿名信的事，社长，这上面写的是真的吗？"

"真的，刚刚，已经跟xxxx确认了。"

"唉，这年头助人为乐也没好报。"

"所以说，要做吗？"

"就信的内容来看，挺有趣的。"

"xx，你要玩吗？"

"当然啦，xxx你也去吧？"

"去啊，这么好玩"

"我也去！"

"还有我。"

"社长，抱歉，我晚上有家教任务，所以就pass"

"好，没问题。"

"社长，我也pass，但是大家随时可以给我发短信求救（噗）。"

"呸呸，没人问你。"

"社长，我也。。。然后短信。"

"OKOK，那这件事就这么定了，晚上730在这里集合后，出发。"

"啊- 你个混蛋！"正坐在寝室里看电脑的青年，突然被扯掉耳机，差点因为外力不稳就要从椅子上摔下来。好不容易狼狈的稳住自己后，青年没忍住三字经，朝着对象说了个痛快。

"哎，又不是我的错。"等青年看清楚"恶作剧"主人是谁后，表示自己完全无辜，即使有错也是对方逼的。

"把我骗去听了2小时无聊的互联网发展史！都这个世纪了，根本没人关心好么！考试卷里也不会出的！小子，你知道一个人的时间是多宝贵的么，别说一秒了，你欠我2小时，2X60X60啊！！"

青年表示白痴说的话和自己无关，转过身继续看电脑。

"噢，田中君，找人吗？"

"hi呀~ 社长让我来看xxx在不在。"

"他吃完饭就走了，去自习了吧"

"哦，谢啦，你呢，今天一直在宿舍？"

"对啊，xxx说让我帮他打一盘xxxofxx"

"哦哦！他也真舍得让你糟蹋荣誉榜啊！"

"那当然不，我只要边挂机边看电影就好啦~ 什么都不用做，xxx说报酬会给大大的~"

"噢噢噢，那个超好吃的肉包吗！？见者有份，见者有份！"

"咦，除非今晚你帮我看着电脑，就分你一个"

"唉，不行啊，我还要去找xx的说"

"哦，那就完全没戏啦~ 肉包全归我了~"

"见者有份见者有份啊-"

。。。青年开始思考一个人的忍耐度到底是天生就有得呢，还是后天训练出来的？毕竟，电影看得好好的，耳边却要忍着两个二货（还不是他寝室的），在门口像个女孩子似的讲八卦。青年的结论是：忍耐度是后天练的。

"bye啦，田中君，见到xxx提醒他别忘了肉包啊。"

"哦，bye啦"

终于清静了吗，青年又打算戴上耳机继续被打断的鉴赏电影之旅。然而，就像他老年（噗）以后回忆时想的一样，遇见田中君是他一生犯得最大错误-虽然是当年中二自己作的。

"这位同学，我们之间的事还没了结，你装什么大蒜啊！"有装大蒜这种修辞法吗，青年最终还是放弃了鉴赏行动。对面这个优点只有脸的家伙，还是认真点才能打发掉吧。

"。。。晚上好。"青年摆出了面对老师时的认真表情。

"。。。→_→ 还钱！"

"。。。。那个2X60X60的钱吗 →_→"

"对啊，把你所有的软妹币都拿出来！银行密码，饭卡，手机电脑都拿出来！不够的写白条！"

"。。。。。金币要么"

"当然要啊！2X60X60可是你一生都还不起的钱啊！"

"。。。。。。可乐瓶盖呢"

"（噗，忍住笑）绝对要的吧！。。。哈哈哈哈哈，不行了不行了。"

"说正事吧，你怎么知道我住这里的，难道说跟踪狂吗。"

"你真有脸说啊，刚刚不是听到了吗，我是来找xxx的，没想到会碰到而已。"

"哦，那有是么，生物社我是绝对不进的（应该说哪个都不想进）。"

"那个好说啦，进不进都没关系。"喂喂，中午那时候是谁拼命（？）让我入社的啊。青年继续觉得不能跟优点只有脸的人讲道理。

"那现在呢，还有事？你不是说还要找谁睡的吗？"

"啊，对哦，要不要跟我一起去，反正你也没事做嘛。"

"（为啥我要去！我又不认识那人！你又不是我朋友！）没空。"青年皱了皱眉头，尽量好声好气的说话。

"为啥不去，反正你也在看小黄文嘛"

"（去死啦！）我在看电影啊，电脑屏幕这么大也看不清楚吗！？"青年觉得自己表现的非常完美，因为被冤枉看小黄文也能不去打人。

"都一样啦。"一样个头啊！"一起去吧，我带你去别的宿舍楼转转，新生特权嘛。"新生？你不是新生！？难道说跟前可爱过头的脸主人其实是学长！？青年虽然够不到刷新了世界观的程度，还是小小的吃惊了一下。明明如果不是出现在大学校园，青年绝对会认为眼前的人是初中生。因为他脸可爱，声音幼，身材矮，弱不禁风，更重要因为他白痴。

"。。。你不是新生？"虽然不抱希望，还是确认下的好。

"噗噗噗噗，你看起来很聪明，原来是个笨蛋啊，我们不是上了同一门大课嘛。好啦，好啦，走走走，出去转转，一直待宿舍里会发霉的。"青年觉得自己还是自杀的好，眼前的人确实有说过自己太高挡住了他的视线什么的。

"哦，要来啊，把椅子上那个大衣也带上。"凭啥听你的啊，但还是带上了，然后被怕冷（？）的某人拿去穿上了。再这样霸道，就不先告诉你大衣里有零食了哦。

拜访了好几个人后，青年现在正和田中君走向生物社的社团所在大楼。一想起中午被一屋子陌生人尴尬的盯着的不愉快感，他就好想逃跑。所幸，社团里的人并没有搭理他，而是田中君被暴风雨般的吐槽，所以他决定靠在门边上看戏。

"我说，田中君，你们这群生物社的人就不能收敛点吗。"

"xx君，明明是社长的说，也是你该管管他们吧。"

"哦，你还记得谁是真社长啊，把xxx 社长社长叫的那么欢，我还以为自己神隐掉了呢。"

"社长大人，那不是为了好玩嘛，社长大人大人不记小人过，拜托拜托。"

"。。。那你们真的要收敛点啊，新生招募啥的，我们社完全不缺人！"

"那个，只是好玩。。。"

"xxx老师已经来说过好几遍了，不能扰乱校园秩序。"

"。。。。也没有吧。"

"反正我提醒过了，有事你们自己担着。"

"唉，不要啦，社长大人，求你啦，同为里-生物社的荣誉感呢QAQ"

"（噗）被你们这群疯子抹掉了！"

"社长大人。。。。"

"好啦，别假哭了田中君，今晚的事你就别去和他们参合了。"

"为啥嘛，我好不容易找了个帮手的说。"青年就算不想注意也能注意到有两道视线看向他。

"。。。他行吗？"

"不知道。"田中君很天真可爱的摇了摇头。"值得实验。"

"。。。你真是die hard生物社员呢。那我就不管了，祝你好运。"青年本能的觉得，后面那句话是说给自己听的。

"哦，谢谢，社长大人，byebye。"

"bye，有事马上给我发信息。"

然后，青年又在田中君的带领下走出了社团大楼，向着旧教学楼走去。不知道为什么，青年走的没有犹豫，并肩和田中君走着，也许他也在期待着未知吧，也许只是想和田中君待久一点，因为旧校舍到了晚上会出现幽灵这件事，可是全校皆知的怪谈啊（呵呵呵呵呵呵）。

"还有要拜访的人吗？这栋楼除了视听教室，就是摄影社的地盘了。"青年打破两人间的沉默，随口说了句没营养的话。

"哦，新生，你也知道啊~"你也和我一样只是大一第二学期！"也没要找谁，只是对三月-咳哼，动物又到了繁殖季，有点小小的感兴趣而已。"

！！！你要干嘛！！！ 青年顿时默默的不是很想和田中君走一块了。

"你想啊，春天到了嘛。大家都蛮蠢蠢欲动的。"所以呢，青年又走慢了一点。

"所以我们社每年这个季节都会去同样的地点，记录每年动物的数量，看看有没有新成员或者老成员的更迭。"

"繁殖？？？观察？？？！！！"青年顿时停下了脚步，努力不着痕迹的走三步退五步。所以说那个真社长说的"祝你好运"是这个意思么，自己的PP要自己保护的意思么= =

嘛，也没关系吧，青年盯着眼前啪啪嘴里不知道在扯些什么的人，就凭你穿我的大衣空旷旷像穿雨衣似的，能把我推的脚步不稳都值得商量。因此与其担心被他推倒，青年觉得还是担心下自己会不会推倒对方比较正经。

青年东想西想着完全停下了脚步，而前面的人还在不断的向前走。发现后面的青年停下后，他也停了下来。

"嗯嗯，这么好玩的事情，社长他们从来不带我来。"。。。你想来？正常人都不会想被那个吧！？

"他连学妹都来的说！这里这么黑，还有幽灵出没，带妹子太危险了吧！"额，带妹子是正常人的选择吧？

"而且还不是一两个哦，只要妹子想来就来，所以说我哪里不如妹子啦！！"额，额，也许你家社长是正常性向的原因吧。

"每次我的分工都是放风，到相关人员的宿舍转来转去，打听情况，短信联系什么的很无聊哎。"社长请受小人一拜，正是人上有人，道高一尺魔高一丈。神奇的生物社。

"嘿嘿，所以我今天就偷偷来了~"请不要把我卷进去，谢谢。

"走吧，走吧，很好玩的。"nonono，请让我义正言辞的拒绝婚前性行为。

"你看你看，笔记本，圆珠笔，手机照明，万事俱备，我觉得今天只要我们待得够久一定能打破社长他们的记录！"

"？记录什么？"青年觉得自己还是问清楚的好，可恶！人生的三大错觉。

"(ゝω·) ~Kira （里）生物社的（夜间）传统活动-新年新气象，新人送花，旧人送抹布，到底是花多过抹布还是抹布多过花，今晚谁猜对的人~又~~是~~谁~~~?"

夭寿了！！怪不得，提到生物社有人就眼露凶光，那个不是错觉啊。这种社团为什么学校容许存在，为什么可以存在！？就算暗地里有人牙痒痒的想干掉一个两个人，也是很正常的吧。嗯，正常正常，只能说这是他们自己作，嗯，嗯。青年觉得自己如果在此时此处做了田中君，也许也是能被理解的吧。嗯，嗯，虽然并没有那么想。

"加油，Bye,晚安。"

"等下，你可是我的秘密武器，绝对不能走！"青年被死死的拉住了胳膊。

"为啥，可我又不是生物社的，你们的社团活动不用参加。"

"可是你回去又只是把时间浪费在"小电影"上，不觉得宝贵的时间应该用在更重要的事情上吗！？"

"（跑去数现充简直比看小电影还不值，而且我根本没在看！）不觉得。"

"同学，你的价值观很危险呐，那就更应该今晚留下来了！"

"（nonono，危险的人是生物社的你们）不用了，我晚上还有事，bye。"

"唉，其实我本不想说的，但是为了你好，还是觉得有必要提一下。"

"。。。"

"我记得你记忆力很差的吧，已经忘记回宿舍的路了吧，嗯嗯，所以与其在楼下等我带你回去，还是跟我一起逛逛在回去吧。"

"。。。。不了，我可以边问路边回去。"

"唉，路痴就不要逞强了，你看你，长得那么帅却是个路痴，为了不让妹子失望，这个秘密还是只有你知我知的比较好吧。"

"谢谢关心，但是我不是路痴。"

"又来了又来了，在朋友面前不用逞强，走吧。"

"。。。。这栋楼晚上会出现幽灵的怪谈知道吗？"

"。。。。知，知道啊。"

"哦？幽灵情侣算在你们的数据里吗？"

"算，算吧？"

"呵，怎么了，声音有点勉强哦。"

"啊哈哈，哪有啊，完全没有的事啊。"

"你说你之前都没有参加社团的传统活动，是因为怕幽灵吗？"

"哈哈，怎么会呢，才是怕幽灵啊，啊哈哈。"

"唉，真的吗？那就自己去啊，社团的传统活动不是吗，身为成员之一不是更应该努力点吗。"

"我一点也不怕，幽，幽灵的。"

"是吗，那正好，晚安bye。"

"。。。。"

"。。。。。。"

"。。。。。。。。"

"等下，知道了，我告诉你必须留下来的原因。"

"。。。唔"你根本没理由吧。

"其实，那个。。。"

"啊~ 啊~ "青年其实也不是故意想欺负人的，只是挺有趣的所以无意中就，给他点教训也好。

"啊，好吧，MD，为了社团，拼了。"哦，为了社团努力吧。

"其实，我喜欢你啊—"

"。。。。。。"生物社的人都有病。

"唉，这样也不行嘛。"白痴，你都说是为了社团了，会相信的人根本没出生吧。

"心意我领了，走吧，这事早点了结，我也能早点回去睡觉。"

"太好了太好了~~ "

"作为交换，我中午回去的时候，你们在讨论什么？看起来好像很严肃？"

"啊，其实是不能说的，不过，给你。"青年结果递过来的一张A4纸。

'证明视听教室大楼的幽灵是存在的，否则XXXXXXXXXXXX照片交给校方'

"照片上的人是你们生物社的人？"

"不是，是个老师的。"

"你们在帮他？"

"嗯，也没吧，只是知道照片的原因吧。"

"冤罪？"

"嗯，也不是，不黑也不白。"

"幽灵真的能证明到吗？"

"不能吧。"

"那这个老师就死定了吧。"

"嗯，如果只有我一个人，那肯定的吧。"

"对哦，这封信是给你们全社的。"

"所以，社长他们会做的什么的吧。我是不行的，因为怕黑。"

"嗯，学长们也许可以吧，看起来蛮聪明的。"哦，原来不是怕幽灵而是怕黑，真现实。

"你不担心？"

"担心？幽灵又不存在，社长他们不会有事的啦，老师？这种心情就留给他自己吧，lets go，为了我的玫瑰花和大家的抹布们~ ~"

好吧，好吧，无论玫瑰花还是抹布都是你的，全是你的。

"等我们进去了以后具体怎么做呢？"青年先于田中君走进旧视听大楼边问道。

"嗯，不知道，大概是拿手机到处照吧，逮到一对算一个。"绝对不是这样，青年可以用大衣里的小鱼干打赌绝对不是这样的，真这么做了生物社是绝对不会被校方留到现在的。

"你有听说社长他们讲过吗？"青年学田中君扭了扭某扇教室的门把手，嗯，是关着的。

"社长他们没说过，只有参加具体行动的人才知道。"看来，今晚是会瞎忙一场了。

"那我们先不要开手机照明，用眼睛适应黑暗，看黑的地方不会那么吃力。"就算"瞎忙"是既定事实了，就做点什么，让田中君满足下，也许就能回去了。

"有道理。但是，你不要离我太远。这里到处都有可能出现幽灵。"

"没问题，我就站在你背后。"

"站我旁边站我旁边，有危险发生可以拉住你。"

呵呵，真是可靠的（小个子）骑士呀？啊，突然想到靠在身上的话，鼻子的位置正好到肩膀呢。

"有看到谁吗？"青年和田中君趴在被锁住的教室外面的两扇窗户上，睁大眼睛向里面望，并小声的交换情报。

"暂时还没有。"

"是嘛，要继续找吗？"

"当然啦！要找到和社长汇合为止！"

"嗯？是吗。。。。"和社长汇合。。。和社长汇合。。。？

在视听教室大楼待了至少有半小时了吧，还是一小时？根本见不到一个人，青年有种被骗了的感觉，为什么？就算没有情侣出现，生物社的人也会在啊。他们不是要证明幽灵的存在吗？难道说，田中君是诱饵，自己则是被骗到这里来的白痴？该不会他们知道那封匿名信是自己写的吗？青年打了个寒颤，不可能啊，信是电脑打的，老妈帮忙寄出的。他也不知道信会是今天寄到，田中君也是他第一次见。生物社的人他全都不认识，那个老师也是他自找的。那现在的状况来判断的话，大概就是自己不知道什么原因下暴露了。生物社的人把田中君丢出来作为诱饵，想在没有人的地方直接逼自己交出照片喽。寝室那里也被搜了吧，嘛，也没什么大不了的，U盘在自己身上。唉，要继续看戏下去吗，田中君到底知道多少呢？生物社的人什么时候才会出现呢？田中君又会愿意为了生物社牺牲到什么地步呢？嘛，真麻烦呢，虽然是因为无聊才给生物社寄得挑战信，继续就这么陪田中君下去也挺好的，但是稍微快进一下也没关系吧，事物发展的节奏还是果然比较喜欢在mypace下呢。

"我想回去了。今晚就到此为止吧。"

"唉，再找找嘛。我们才转到3楼啊，这楼一共5+1呢。"

"再往上找，教室也全都被锁住了吧，完全没意义。"

"没全部找一遍，怎么就知道没意义呢。"

"。。。。走了，你慢慢找吧，PS带我像幽灵问好。"

"等下等下，就这层！看完这层就走，我保证！"

"。。。。好吧，就这一层。"是吗，也就是说社长他们大概是在这层待机喽，全都要结束了吗？

"耶，let's gogo!"田中君拉住青年的胳膊，生怕他跑了似的抓的紧紧的。

真可惜呢，青年真的非常遗憾他和田中君会是在这么不友好的情况下，正面对峙。如果有可能，他很想把信给撕了，更是田中君非生物社的就好了。但是呢，自己的信让他和田中君相遇了，还稍微体验了下也许不再有的幸福（说幸福没关系吧，青年绝对不会后悔的）时光，所以还是对自己友好点，分泌出那么一米米的谢意对于自己的中二吧。

"太好了，这件教室门是开着的！我们轻点！"

"。。。"后面那句是田中君趴到青年耳边说的，青年绝对没有脸红，嗯，真的。

"唉，根本没有人嘛！情侣不是都应该喜欢在这种黑暗的地方幽会嘛！"对1/3全世界的正常情侣道歉去！

"走了。"

"嘘嘘！等下！我好像看到有什么东西动了！"唉？不会真的有吧！？青年也把头探进教室，四处张望。但是什么也没看到。

"我什么也没看到啊。"天，田中君竟然走进去啦！社长他们在哪里啊！这个一眼就能望完的教室里，哪能装进去那么多社员啊！难道在背后？青年猛的退出去，左看右看，啥也没有，声音也没有。从围栏往下看，也没有人影，往上望，摄影社的房间是亮灯的。但是不管怎么找，这个旧大楼现在也只有他和田中君而已吧，所以说生物社的人在哪里！？？

"不要过来！"啊？谁在那里？青年神经一下子紧绷住。

"快逃！"？声音是从背后传来的，啊！是田中君！

"怎么了？"青年回到教室门口，只见田中君一人，一动不动的站在教室中央，因为刚刚眼睛一瞬离开了黑暗，他看不清田中君到底发生什么了。

"不要过来！不要过来！！"

"田中君！！"

"求你了。"

"田中君。。。"

"抱歉，把你也卷了进来，快走吧，求你了。"

"不告诉我原因，我是不会走的"

"。。。。有了"

"有了？"

"生物社"

"生物社？"青年急的直冒汗，因为田中君的音调全都怪怪的，他怕的根本无法正常说话了！

"快走吧。"

"求你了，田中君，我进来了"

"不行-！"

"田中君。。"

"啊呼，中午生物社的信"

"（中午生物社的信）啊，幽灵！"

"呜，快走吧"

"（不可能有的）田中君，一定是你看错了。"

"不会的，你看我周围有"人"吗?"

"。。。。没有"

"所以，快走吧，这是我拖你下水后，唯一能做的了"

"田中君！你把眼睛闭上数到二十再睁开！"

"没事的，我很清楚，我周围是没有人类的气息的。拜托了，快走吧"

"田中君！你为了我试一下啊！"

"谢谢，恶魔正在抓我的裤脚往上爬。两只腿都是。。。"

"！！！"

"隔着裤子也能感受到恶魔爪子。。。"

"。。。。（都是我的错）"

"好疼。。。"

"。。。。。（我不要失去好不容易才有的在意的人）"

"腿感觉不到了。。。。。"

"不要。。"

"所以，求你了，为了我快走吧，如果能见到社长告诉他们也快走。"

"。。。。我不要"

"最后，能遇上你也不错呢，呵。"

"。。。。不要"

"快，走，吧，我。"

"。。。。不要啊"

"我，坚，持，不。。。。。。"

"。。不要啊-"

青年接住了教室中心倒下来的人影，他愿意和田中君一起被恶魔抓走！

ↀωↀ

ↀωↀ

ↀωↀↀωↀ

喵嗷？ↀωↀ

ↀωↀ

ↀωↀↀωↀ

ↀωↀ

喵嗷~ ~

幻听吗？青年紧紧的搂着田中君，无论发生什么他也不会再放手的。

ↀωↀ

ↀωↀↀωↀ

ↀωↀ

喵嗷~ ~

真的有猫叫呢，搂着躺平的田中君，青年感受到有毛茸茸的物体围绕着走来走去，还去扒田中君的大衣。啊，大衣里有他打算给田中君的零食，再仔细想想好像口袋里还有家里老猫的木天蓼的样子？青年立刻搜了一下穿在田中君身上的大衣，啊，真的有，虽然是一小节而已。他立刻把那个丢了，抱着田中跑出教室。田中君看起来只是昏了过去，腿也好好的在。太好了，青年又听了会他的心跳声，确实在跳的。太好了，真是太好了。青年捏着田中君的脸，感受对方的体温，一边松了口气，今晚就到此为止吧。他认输了，真是不作就不会死呢，自己再作也不能把最宝贵的人拖下水。

走吧，回去吧。青年把昏迷不醒的田中君背到身上，又看了一眼"恶魔"出现的教室。里面像什么也没发生的，一如既往地安静。呵呵，他做了个sorry的口型，又看了一会教室，随即向楼梯口走去。田中君身上传来的香味，他记得是之前想买又没买的香皂呢，下次记得去买，明天就去买！

"哦，这不是那个谁嘛"

"田中君带过来的那个"

"晚上好"

"晚上好"

"刚刚有听到尖叫声吗！？"

"我们听到叫声，立刻就跑来了"

"发生什么事了？"

"唉，他身上背着个人耶"

"啊，是田中君！"

"为啥他俩？"

"在这个黑乎乎的旧楼"

"难道说。。"

"确实像田中君的叫声呢"

"哦-"

等等，青年必须得在他们得出错误的结论前说点什么。

"你们是谁？"青年从楼梯口往下看去，黑乎乎的看的有点辛苦。但是他有看到好几个人影，然后没认错的话有些人头上戴着：红外线夜视眼镜 微光夜视仪 夜视仪 夜视仪 夜视仪，喂喂，你们在玩真人CS吗？那么，那个相机一样的东西也是类似于CMOS的吧？田中君说的"夜间动物观察"到底有几分真几分假呢？

"xxx,把手电打开，他看不见我们"

"社长，你们先把装置拿下"

"对哦，好了"

"你和田中君这么晚了在这里做什么？"

"（原因有点难解释）田中君拉我来做生物社的活动"

"我们没活动啊"

"（真的么，那你们那么多人聚一起→_→）田中君说你们要观察夜间动物"

"噗，啊哈哈哈，真有人当真呐！"

"（青年发誓他听到了好多人在偷笑）sorry."

"哈哈哈，也没有错的太离谱啦。"

"那为什么不让田中君参加？"

"他怕黑，不是么~"

"哦，也是。学长们，晚安了"

"晚安，别玩得太晚啦。"

"啊，等下，我帮你垫张纸巾，田中君流口水了"青年尴尬的把背上的田中君网上扯了扯。

"谢谢/，对了，这个给学长。"

"什么？U盘？"

"嗯，照片没用处了，我有田中君就好。"

"。。。。（:-( 宝宝不开心-极度需要注意对象！）"

"。。。。（这样真的好吗-极度需要注意对象！）"

"。。。。（对不起了，田中君-极度需要注意对象！）"

"。。。。（牺牲小我为大我？-极度需要注意对象！）"

"。。。。（他们开心就好？-极度需要注意对象！）"

青年在一群生物社成员的祝福（？）下，无阻碍的离开了。

"嗯？我在哪？"

"醒了吗？"

"嗯，真是有意思的一晚呢。"

"（对啊，我都折寿十年了吧）什么也没记录到呢"

"哦，没关系啦，下次继续，所以说加入生物社不？"

"（严厉拒绝）我已经是回家部的成员。"

"哎，那多没意思啊。"

"（那样正好）既然醒了，就自己下来走吧。"

"不要，人能坐就不想站，能趟就不想坐，所以答案是大写的N-O-"

"。。。被别人误认为是情侣也没所谓吗"

"你走的是绕道，路上根本没人好么"

"呵，被发现啦"

"没发现才怪吧，这条路是我最喜欢的呢"

"是吗，为什么？"

"我经常在这里画写生。"

"嗯~"

"这里很安静，紫薇花开的也好看。"

"嗯~"

"每次来这里都不一样，总是发现新的叶子新的花新的云彩新的颜色，连呼吸声都是新的。"

"是吗~"

"对，所以我不每天来画写生记录一切的变化可不行呢"

"那我下次也来（陪你吧）。"

"好啊，说起来，你手机呢？"

"在大衣口袋里。"

"借我用下"

"好啊。"

"OK，我的号码输入完毕，哦哦~你的电话是这个啊~ 嗯嗯。话说，你的名字是什么？"


End file.
